


An unexpected visit

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Vaginal Sex, but it is only talked about positively, but not fetishizing it, this is smut, yennefer has gained a bit of weight, yenskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Yen appears unexpected in Kaer Morhen and she and Jaskier have some sexy time together
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	An unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Yen has gained some weight - it is only talked about positively but not fetishizing // also this is smutty, oral and vaginal sex

“Yennefer,” Jaskier said as he spotted the sorceress in the kitchen of Kear Morhen. He hadn’t expected to find her here, not in the kitchen, nor in the keep at all. She hadn’t been here the night before and as far as he knew she hadn’t planned to visit. But when did Yen ever do anything expected?

“Bard,” she replied coldly, her back to him. But Jaskier knew she was happy to see him. This banter was just their usual ritual and to be honest, Jaskier wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You look…” he began when Yen turned around to him and the words dried up in his mouth.

Yen cocked an eyebrow.  
“I look what?” she asked sharply.

Jaskier smiled sweetly and said, “you’ve gained weight.”  
It was true. Her usually slim form was rounder, fuller.

Yen narrowed her eyes and said, “that is correct.”

Jaskier licked his lips and took her in. Yen was wearing a stunning black dress. The top part was made of see-through lace and had a deep plunging neckline that went down to her bellybutton.

Her breasts had filled out, so they were larger than usual. The neckline hung loose between them and just asked to be gently brushed aside. 

It was a nice touch that Yen had put her obsidian star pendant that she normally wore on a choker around her neck, on a longer chain, so that the pendant now dangled between her full breasts. 

The skirt of her dress was plain black and fanned out from her waist down to just above her knees. It gathered a bit around her slightly protruding soft belly. And she had the cutest double chin.

Jaskier made a step towards her and said in a voice as soft as velvet, “fucking hell, Yen, it suits you.”  
He could see her battling to contain a smug smile and followed the pink tip of her tongue with his eyes as she licked her lips.

His gaze wandered down her body and he made a few steps towards her till he was standing right in front of her.

“And your titts look amazing,” he breathed. And they were. The low neckline framed them like the piece of art they were.

Jaskier knew he was the only person who dared to talk to her like that. And the only person who was allowed to talk to her like that. They had had a conversation about it.  
“Let’s go somewhere I can admire you properly,” Jaskier said.

Yen bit her lip, nodded and produced a portal with a flick of her hand. Jaskier took her hand and led her through it. They came out in the round room at the top of the tower Yen always occupied when she visited Kaer Morhen. It was only a few stairs up from the kitchen, but Jaskier wasn’t one to complain.

He led her to the bed where she sat down on the edge. Jaskier sank to the floor on his knees in front of her.

Yen looked devine from down where he knelt. She sat upright with a straight back and her legs pushed together like a proper lady. She was wearing elegant black leather boots that reached just over her ankle and gorgeous dark grey silk stockings. 

Jaskier really wanted to find out how high those reached.

He placed one hand on Yen’s calf, right above her boot and let it slowly wander up, feeling the cool silk under his fingers. He looked up into her stunning lilac eyes as his hand reached the hemline.

\--------

Yen knew that she was a powerful and beautiful person and could have her pick of lovers. But there was something intoxicating to have Jaskier, the famous lover and breaker of hearts, not only unbelievably handsome but also achingly beautiful, sitting at her feet and looking up at her as if she had hung the stars.  
And to let him take the lead. It was exhilarating to be able to let go for a while, knowing she could trust him.

\-----------

He looked down at her legs again, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to both of her knees and purred, “open your legs for me, darling.”

He guided her knees slowly apart and breathed in heavily as he saw that the stockings reached up to her mid thigh and were fastened with straps to a black garter belt.

Yen shuddered when his fingers found the seam of the stockings and finally touched her skin to skin. Instinctively she opened her legs wider and Jaskier moved forward to sit between them. 

Once again he leaned forward and kissed one of her knees, but this time it was followed by a trail of kisses slowly up her thigh. Her legs were softer than usual, the extra layer of fat felt inviting and Jaskier laid his cheek against it for a moment, looking once more up at Yen. Her eyes were hooded and dark and her posture more relaxed.

After a moment Yen leaned back on her elbows.  
“That’s right, darling,” Jaskier said, “just relax, I’ll take care of the rest.”  
He turned his head and hummed as he kissed her thigh once more and was rewarded with a small sigh. He started to suck at the soft skin of her inner thigh and his hand wandered to the outer side of her leg, holding her in place and caressing the bare skin it touched. 

He repeated the procedure on her other leg, worshipping the delicate skin that felt so soft under his lips and teasing out soft gasps and moans from her. 

Yen shivered when he finally reached her center and placed a chaste kiss on the soft curve of her pubic bone on top of her black panties. He gripped her thighs on the outside and squeezed before he let his hands wander up. He slid his fingers carefully under the hemline of her panties until his hands cupped her asscheeks. He held her in place as he nosed against her panties once more and kissed the smooth satin.

Yen moaned softly and tried to press her hips up against him, but he had slipped his thumbs up on her hips and was holding her down.

“You’re already so wet,” he purred against her, “just for me.”  
Yen’s breath caught in her throat as he flicked out his tongue and licked at the seam of her panties, from the top down to her inner thighs. When he was as close as he could get he nudged the panties to the side with his nose and groaned as he tasted her on his tongue. 

Jaskier felt Yen’s hand grab for one of his and softly squeezing it.  
“Do you want me to come up, darling?” he asked. As much as Jaskier enjoyed pleasuring her with his mouth, he knew that Yen only liked this for a short time. She was a powerful and strong sorceress, but when they were in bed together she showed him her soft, almost needy side. And he loved it. She needed him close to her, to be able to look him in the eyes and be kissed. 

Her only answer was another tug at his hand.

So he let her panties slide back into place and gave her one last kiss on top of it before he stood up. Yen moved back so she was laying fully on the bed. Jaskier climbed up after her between her invitingly spread legs. 

He leaned down, brushed a strand of her raven hair out of her face and looked deeply into her eyes before he leaned down the rest of the way and kissed her softly on the lips. After a moment Yen opened her mouth and licked his lips, moaning softly as she tasted herself on them. She bucked her hips up and moaned louder as she felt his hard cock through their layers of clothes.

Jaskier let his fingers brush over her chest, along the seam of the neckline, slowly pushing it to the side to reveal one of her marvelous breasts. He cupped it with his hand and squeezed softly, enjoying it’s heaviness. His thumb circled her nipple. She bucked her hips up once more as he brushed over it. 

“I want you,” she breathed, “now.”  
Jaskier smirked and lightly pulled at her lower lip with his teeth.  
“What exactly do you want, darling?” he purred.

Yen’s hands were in his hair and on his back, pressing him down to her.

“I want your cock,” she panted, “inside of me. Now”  
And who was he to deny her? She was already sopping wet and his cock had been hard from the moment he had sunk down on his knees in front of her. 

He shifted a bit to the side and Yen’s hands wandered down to his trousers to untie them. Breath escaped his mouth in a small groan as she reached inside of his pants and grabbed his hard cock. She stroked it a few times before she withdrew her hand and breathed, “now, please.”

Not bothering to undress himself or her further Jaskier pulled her panties to the side once more. 

He grabbed his cock and brushed it a few times over her and delighted in her sharp intake of breath when he brushed against her most sensitive spot.

When Yen looked up at him, directly in his eyes, he slowly pushed into her.  
As her eyes began to shut he stopped and said, “look at me, darling.” He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand and gently stroked her cheekbone. When her lilac eyes found his blue ones once more, he slowly pushed in the rest of the way. 

Jaskier leaned on one elbow and reached with his other hand towards Yen’s, that lay next to her head. He intertwined their fingers as he drew out and pushed in again in a slow rhythm.

Yen opened her mouth in a quiet moan and a slight crease formed between her brows from the intense emotions that rushed through her body. The way Jaskier made her feel when they were together was incomparable. Even though they weren’t doing any spectecular positions, it was always intense and special. 

With each thrust Jaskier sped up the pace, pulling out and pushing in, pushing his hips forward. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers so they shared breaths. He steadied his pace when Yen clenched her hand around his.

“I’m…” she said between panting breaths.  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “come for me, darling,” tickling the soft skin below her ear. She arched her back and sucked in breath before she groaned and Jaskier could feel her tightening around his cock. He kept his pace steady through her orgasm, the waves of pleasure washing over her, making her legs tremble. 

A moment later she opened her eyes and squeezed his hand once more. So Jaskier gently took up speed, concentrating more on his own pleasure this time. Yen disentangled their hands, reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling him in with each thrust. Jaskier started to pant and after a few more thrusts he exhaled in a sharp groan as he spilled into her, stopping the movement as he pressed in deep. 

Yen’s hands wandered up his back. When he moved his hips back she quickly said, “stop, stay in me a moment longer.”  
He looked in her eyes and they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
